Le Serment des Rois
by Narcisse
Summary: 45e défi du Poney Fringant. La nouvelle du rapt de Celebrian est parvenue jusqu'à Fondcombe, et Elrond se prépare à partir à sa recherche. L'orage vient.


**Notes :** Ma réponse au 45e défi du Poney Fringant, sur le thème « Pourquoi ? ». A cela, je me suis posée la question suivante : pourquoi Elrond n'est pas lui-même allé secourir Celebrian lorsque celle-ci a été capturée par des Orcs, en lieu et place de ses fils ? Ou comment fût-il forcé de faire passer ses devoirs seigneuriaux avant sa propre famille.

Petite précision linguistique : l'expression « Goheno nin » utilisée dans mon texte signifie « je suis navré » en Sindarin (littéralement : « pardonne-moi »).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Serment des Rois**

o

Le crépuscule était sinistre et terne, assombri par les nuages noirs et menaçants qui étouffaient le spectacle d'ordinaire chatoyant de l'astre couchant. Au sein de la demeure cachée, les torches flamboyantes jetaient une lumière lugubre sur les pâles murs de pierre, laissant dans la pénombre les deux hautes silhouettes que ceux-là encerclaient.

Au loin, l'orage venait.

Le visage du Premier conseiller d'Imladris était dévoré par l'inquiétude.

« ... Il ne peut en aucun cas quitter l'enceinte de la Cité, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Mais il refuse d'entendre raison. »

Erestor s'interrompit, comme s'il renâclait à poursuivre son discours.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, Glorfindel. Vous devez l'en empêcher. »

La lueur des lampes qui brillaient alentour émailla sa chevelure de reflets d'or lorsque ce dernier acquiesça.

o

Au-dehors, le soir laissait place à la nuit, et la lumière paraissait avoir quitté la terre. Nulle étoile ne scintillait sur le voile tourmenté des cieux. Un coup de tonnerre retentit, assourdi par la distance.

Au loin, l'orage approchait.

Retranché dans ses appartements, le Seigneur de Fondcombe se préparait. L'armure ouvragée avait délaissé le linceul qui l'abritait depuis tant d'années, et les aristocratiques robes de velours gisaient sur le sol, abandonnées. L'épée glorieuse reposait, tirée de son fourreau, sur une table de bois précieux.

Quelques heures plus tôt, un émissaire terrifié, à demi-mort de faim et de froid, leur avait fait parvenir un message par trop funeste.

Trois coups résonnèrent à la porte, restèrent sans réponse. Les deux conseillers pénétrèrent néanmoins dans la pièce, sans y avoir été invités. Un feu rougeoyant crépitait dans l'âtre. Les lieux, d'habitude si soigneusement rangés, était envahi par le désordre.

Elrond, affairé, leur tournait le dos.

« Mon Seigneur..., commença Erestor.

- Je n'ai pas de temps à vous consacrer, le coupa-t-il. Une troupe de soldats est prête à partir à tout instant. J'ai pris soin de réquisitionner nos meilleures lames. Je vais chevaucher à leur tête. »

Il continua à revêtir sa tenue de guerrier sans leur adresser un seul regard. Désemparé, le Premier conseiller se tourna vers son confrère.

« Elrond. »

La voix de Glorfindel résonna, ferme et sévère - mais l'intéressé l'ignora superbement.

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, reprit-il comme pour lui-même.

- Elrond, vous ne pouvez quitter Fondcombe. Acceptez de vous retirer et laissez le commandement à un autre que vous. »

Le Semi-Elfe ne répondit pas. Tout à la fois agacé et soucieux face à ce mutisme obstiné, Glorfindel saisit son bras, le forçant à lui faire face. L'expression que son ami affichait remua douloureusement ses entrailles ; d'ordinaire si sages, la colère et l'effroi ravageaient désormais ses traits.

« Mon épouse est aux mains d'odieuses créatures, peut-être morte ou blessée pour ce que je sais. Et vous attendez de moi que je reste ici sans agir, à attendre, bras croisés ? »

Les mots sifflèrent entre ses dents, emplis d'une fureur contenue.

"Elrond, vous êtes Seigneur de Fondcombe. Nous attendons de vous que vous agissiez comme tel.

- Je suis également mari et père. Or les miens, en cet instant, ont besoin de moi.

- Imladris a besoin de vous, renchérit l'Elfe blond. Vous ne pouvez vous lancer dans cette chasse et risquer votre vie. Que se passera-t-il, s'il vous arrive malheur ? Qui vous succèdera ? »

Le Maître des lieux s'arracha à sa poigne dans un mouvement d'impatience. L'air était saturé d'une tension lourde et étouffante. Un éclair lointain jaillit brusquement, lançant sa lumière aveuglante au travers des fenêtres. Le tonnerre bourdonna de nouveau, plus fort.

L'orage était proche.

« Je refuse de rester en arrière comme le dernier des lâches, assena Elrond, marchant de long en large, en proie à une cruelle agitation. J'ai prêté serment, Glorfindel, j'ai juré de leur offrir protection. Comment pourrais-je jamais soutenir leurs regards si je faillis à cette tâche ?

- L'homme que vous êtes doit céder face au souverain. Envoyez vos soldats et laissez vos fils les mener, votre rôle s'arrête là. Cette Cité vous appartient, Elrond, vous l'avez bâtie de vos mains. C'est à elle que vous devez protection, avant toute chose. »

Le Semi-Elfe stoppa net, une expression outrée peinte sur son visage. Rongé par une froide rage, il considéra successivement ses deux conseillers ; Glorfindel, tout d'abord, qui soutenait sans faiblir l'ire seigneuriale, puis Erestor, témoin silencieux de leur échange. Enfin, ses yeux se baissèrent, lentement. Une lueur, à sa main droite, les attira ; Vilya y brillait d'un paisible éclat bleuté. Il s'abîma dans sa contemplation.

« Imladris ne peut vivre sans seigneur. Vous le savez comme moi. »

Ces paroles semblèrent parvenir à ses oreilles de l'autre bout du monde.

La colère fit place à la morsure cuisante du chagrin.

« Suis-je ainsi lié à ma demeure avant de l'être à mon épouse ? Dois-je préférer Fondcombe à Celebrian ? »

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure. Les mots laissèrent un goût infect sur sa langue.

L'Elfe blond afficha un air profondément désolé. Il parla d'un ton plus doux.

"Vous me haïrez sans doute pour cela, et je répugne à le dire. Mais il le faut, en dépit de toute l'affection que je lui porte."

De nouveaux coups à la porte interrompirent leur étrange réunion. Un garde s'annonça avant d'entrer. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant les trois Eldar.

« Mon Seigneur, la compagnie est rassemblée dans la cour d'honneur. Nous attendons vos ordres. »

Glorfindel et Erestor reportèrent leur attention sur Elrond. Le temps parut suspendre son cours, et le silence s'abattit sur la pièce, lourd d'une fiévreuse attente, mêlée d'angoisse.

Alors, le Maître d'Imladris rendit les armes.

« Allez quérir mes fils. Ils prendront ma place et conduiront l'attaque pour secourir votre Dame. »

Le soldat obtempéra et s'effaça. Au désespoir, Elrond Peredhel se laissa choir dans un fauteuil. L'affliction le submergea, terrible et déchirante, vive et brûlante comme le baiser d'une lame.

Le visage défait, Glorfindel posa une main sur son épaule.

« _Goheno nin, Elrond._ »

o

Le ciel pleurait des larmes glacées. Un rideau de pluie opaque enveloppait et aveuglait la Dernière Maison Simple, martelant sans répit ses tristes jardins abandonnés et ses gracieuses statues, inondant les pavés de marbre de ses cours. Une détresse âpre et mélancolique la dévorait, cette nuit-là, infiltrant insidieusement l'âme de ses hôtes comme un poison perfide.

Une troupe de cavaliers, lancée au galop, franchit fébrilement l'entrée de la Cité. Un éclair éclatant vrilla soudain l'obscurité, et le tonnerre assourdissant accueillit leur départ.

L'orage était là.


End file.
